This invention relates to steam generators for nuclear power plants and more particularly to such steam generators having a feedwater inlet ring disposed in the upper portion thereof.
During operation of the steam generator with a feedwater ring disposed in the upper portion thereof, a severe water hammer may develop in the feedwater lines during transient operating condition as the feedwater ring becomes uncovered and the feedwater drains through holes located in the bottom thereof, allowing steam to enter the ring and the adjacent piping so that when the feedwater flow is returned to normal, a water hammer occurs in the feedwater pipe and in ring header.